


Shadowhunters Timeline, S01-S02A

by Hagar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen, Meta, Research & Reference Guides, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Timeline of Shadowhunters S01 through S02A, set relative to 2015's Day of Atonement, based strictly on information from episodes.





	Shadowhunters Timeline, S01-S02A

**General notes** for this timeline:

  * Only information given in episodes is used
  * Day changes are tracked by times of daylight and dark in the episodes
  * Periods between episodes (that do not continue directly from each other) are tracked from dialogue, where such information is given
  * Week designations (“Week 1”, “Week 2”, etc.) are given for brackets of approximately 7 days each. There is no canonical information on days of the week.



**Day designations.** The following days are given specific designations in this timeline; all other days are numbered relative to these.

  * Day 0: the day on which events of s01e01 begin
  * Day W: the day on which Alec and Lydia’s **w** edding was to take place
  * Day P: the day on which events of s02e04’s **p** ossession plot culminate
  * Day A: the day on which events of episode s02e07 relating to the **a** ngel Ithuriel began to unfold; this is the same day on which news of events at the Citadel reached the New York Institute.
  * Day S: the day on which the soul **s** word is activated and the bulk of events of episodes s02e09 _Bound By Blood_ and s02e10 _By the Light of Dawn_ occur



 

* * *

 

###### WEEK 1

 **Day 0**. Bulk of events of episode s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ \- Clary’s eighteenth birthday.

 **Days 1-2**. Continued events of s01e03 _The Mortal Cup_ , from Clary arriving at the Precint (Captain Vargas asserts is 2AM when she sees Clary there) to her falling unconcious. After this point, for the remainder of Day 2 and most of Day 3, Clary is unconscious and recovering from her demonic injuries.

 **Day 3.** Final events ofs01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ , and events of s01e02 _The Descent Into Hell Isn’t Easy_. Clary wakes up at the New York Institute, at some hour when it's dark out; when Simon calls, he indicates it’s been 2 days since he’s heard from her. Luke confronts the Circle member and kills her, apparently on his way to the loft to collect Clary's things. These events occur in what appears to be very early morning (so still dark, but technically Day 3). Simon eats breakfast with Isabelle. Luke's captain informs him of the death of his witness. It's daylight out when Clary and Isabelle discuss clothes. The trip to Silent City on which Clary discovers she’s Valentine’s daughter and Simon is kidnapped occurs night of this day. Preparations for Simon’s rescue (s01e03 _Dead Man’s Party_ ) also occur same night.

 **Day 4**. In early morning, Simon’s rescue from the Hotel DuMort (s01e03 _Dead Man’s Party_ ). Clary wakes up later the same day (s01e04 _Raising Hell_ ); she and Simon realize Magnus Bane is the warlock who removed her memories. Simon spends the whole day at the Institute. (It's shown to be full dark out when he leaves.)

 **Day 5**. Continued events of s01e04 _Raising Hell_. Simon returns home, where he is confronted by Maureen then his mother; preparations for the meeting at the Hardtail rave, then the meeting and the subsequent battle at Magnu’s loft; following which, Magnus relocates the loft from the warehouse to its current location. At night, Simon visits the DuMort and is chased away by Raphael. (Part of this scene is shown in s01e04, and part in s01e05; Simon's clothes are identical in both parts.)

 **Day 6**. Events of s01e05 _Moo Shu to Go_. Alec takes Clary’s portal shard pendant. Maryse Lightwood arrives at the Institute. Isabelle and Jace visit the Seelie realm; at the same time, Alec, Clary and Simon visit the loft where Clary grew up and retrieve the JC box. From there, Clary and Simon are taken by werewolves. After dark, Simon is rescued by Isabelle and the boys and Clary by Luke. Luke becomes the new alpha, but due to his injuries he is taken to Magnus’s (s01e06 _Of Men and Angels_ ) by Clary, Jace and Simon. Robert and Max arrive from Mumbai; Izzy discovers the plans to marry Alec, who leaves for Magnus’s as well. These events likely continue past midnight, into what’s technically Day 7.

###### WEEK 2

 **Day 7.** Events of s01e07 _Major Arcana_. Clary and Luke reveal to the others where the Cup is; events at the police station follow. Simon wakes up at Maureen’s. At night, he visits the DuMort and is killed by Camille. (In s02e18, it is confirmed that Alec had spent the night at Magnus's. Moreover, on said morning he states to Magnus that he’s known Clary for 5 days, which tracks with this timeline.) In s01e08 _Bad Blood_ , Raphael brings his body to the Institute. (It is possible this occurs on what's technically Day 8.)

 **Day 8**. Continued events of s01e08 _Bad Blood._ This episode occurs between one night (on which Raphael brings fledgeling Simon to the Institute) and another (on which Simon is buried and subsequently emerged.) In between these two nights, the Jade Wolf is attacked by Valentine's Forsaken and Lydia arrives at the Institute. Events of s01e09 _Rise Up_ begin on the latter night, immediatly following after those of s01e08. s01e09 is presumed to occur entirely within said night because Simon and other vampires are shown to travel freely throughout the ep. In s01e09 _Rise Up_ , Magnus redoes the Institute’s wards; Meliorn is arrested and interrogated; Alec reveals to Isabelle and Jace that the elder Lightwoods were Circle members; and Jace and Isabelle mutiny, alert Clary (who’s with Simon) to stay away, steal the Cup and rescue Meliorn (who is being transferred to Silent City for torture). (Late events of s01e09 may occur on what's technically Day 9.)

 **Day 9**. Events of s01e10 _This World Inverted_. Meliorn takes Jace and Clary to the Seelie realm, and from there opens them a door to another dimension. Isabelle is arrested. Resolution of the Internal Affairs investigation of Luke. Alec traces Jace through their Bond, but arrives after Jace crossed over to the other dimension. Clary and Jace find “Michael Wayland”.

 **Day 10**. Events of s01e11 _Blood Calls to Blood_. At the Institute, the Inquisitor arrives and Isabelle stands trial, with Magnus her attorney. In parallel, Jace, Clary and “Michael Wayland” take shelter at the Jade Wolf. Luke and Clary recon the hospital; later, all four go there to rescue Jocelyn. (At the mission, Luke refers to the recon as "last night". However, that tracks with literally nothing else about the episode.) “Michael” reveals his true identity, but Clary successfully hides the Cup from him. Jace and Clary return to the Institute with the Cup in time to save Isabelle from de-runing.

###### WEEKS 3-4

In s02e01, Simon says that “a month” passed since the events of Clary’s eighteenth birthday. Based on that, it is estimated 16-21 days pass between Day 9, and the point at which s01e12 _Malec_ picks up.

###### WEEK 5

 **Day W-2**. Beginning events of s01e12 _Malec_. The list of warlocks who may have assisted Jocelyn stands at 20. Magnus invites Alec over to try and talk him out of the wedding.

 **Day W-1**. Continued events of s01e12 _Malec_. The list of warlocks is narrowed to 3. Jace, Clary and Magnus visit Ragnor Fell, and are attacked during the visit, with Fell killed. All other events leading up to the wedding, inc. Alec and Jace’s reconciliation.

 **Day W**. Conclusion of s01e12 _Malec_ , in which the wedding does not go as planned. The bookmark is IDed and backtraced to Camille. Lydia is attacked, the Cup stolen. Jace and Clary discuss the JC box. At the beginning of s01e13 _Morning Star_ , The theft is discovered. Hodge is chased throughout the night.

 **Day W+1**. Events of s01e13 _Morning Star_ and s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_. In s01e13 _Morning Star_ , Camille is salvaged from the DuMort and leads the gang to her secret apartment. In parallel, Jace futilely chases after Valentine until the latter says he’s going for Clary. All meet at Camille’s apartment, where Valentine coerces Jace to leave with him. Jocelyn is woken. In s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , Lydia attempts to contact the Clave, to no avail. Victor Aldertree arrives. After dark, Valentine formally introduces Jace to his troops then masquerades as Clary. (The introduction is shown in s01e13 _Morning Star_ , but with both episodes considered in context of each other, it seems that scene is shown out of chronological order.)

 **Day W+2**. Continued events of s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , and early events of s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_. Aldertree had conducted interviews throughout the night. Near sunrise (circa 06:00, in September in NYC), he expels the Downworlders from the Institute; Simon takes shelter with Luke’s pack. The beatdown of Jace ends at an unknown point during the day; later, Valentine makes spaghetti then “reveals” Jace’s supposed demon blood. In parallel, Clary leaves the locked-down Institute under guise of Aldertree. Jocelyn arrives some time later and tricks Clary into giving Jocelyn her stele and Jace’s glove. After dark, Jocelyn tracks Jace to Maria’s den, where Valentine had taken him. Simon and Clary arrive in time to see Jocelyn’s attempt on Jace. Jace and the injured Valentine flee. In s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_ , Simon is questioned by Aldertree about Maria’s den.

 **Day W+3**. Bulk of events of s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_. The dojo plot. Raphael intimidates Simon, who goes to Magnus for help; they search Camille’s residence in Mumbai. In parallel, Clary runs away from the Institute, and is taken by Dot to Valentine’s ship. There, enspelled, she convinces Jace to participate in the raid to capture Gretl; this occurs when the sun is low in the sky. Luke gives Jocelyn the adamath, and she brings it to Alec. His attempt to track Jace goes awry. Clary and Jace escape Valentine’s ship.

 **Day W+4**. Events of s01e03 _Parabatai Lost_. Jace washes up on a shore next to Gretle’s body. He spends the entire day attempting to make it to Magnus’s, and getting attacked. Maia and the Hunter’s Moon are introduced. Jace makes it in time to save Alec, and is then arrested as part of a deal Isabelle made with Aldertree to allow for Alec to be saved. In parallel to the after-dark portion of this, Simon discovers him mom missing and Clary joins him to track her; they discover Raphael intervened, posing as Simon’s manager.

###### WEEK 6

 **Day P-1.** Beginning of events of s02e04  _Day of Wrath_. Events of this episode only make sense if some of the scenes are shown out of order. The most conservative interpretation is that the scene in which Simon's mother invites him to dinner "tomorrow", which occurs in daylight, occurs on the day before all other events in the episode. (Importantly, this means Day P is likely to be a Friday, the dinner of which is of significant importance in Jewish culture.) Clary's visit to Jace may also occur on this day.

 **Day P.** Bulk of events of s02e04 _Day of Wrath_. Aldertree tortures Raphael; later, he conducts Jace's trial, after which Valentine attacks Silent City. Raphael flees to Magnus's; there, he, Magnus and Simon unlock the box and summon Camille, who Magnus portals to Idris. In parallel, Alec and Clary chase after a demon that possesses people and uses them to murder others; the body carrying the demon is brought into the Institute, ultimately resulting in Lydia and Isabelle injured (Lydia critically), and Jocelyn killed. Aldertree and Jace return to the Institute moments after Isabelle was injured and the demon killed. The first scene of s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_ , in which Jace confronts Alec on the Institute’s roof and Alec runs off, most likely also occurs on Day P.

 **Alternatively,** if one assumes all scenes are in order, then Clary's visit, the finding of the body and the torture of Raphael all occur on Day P-2; the conversation between Simon and his mother on Day P-1; and all other events on Day P. The most glaring problem with this scenario is that it implies Raphael has been tortured for _days_. Additionally, it's strongly suggested the entire possession plot unfolds within a single night. **Another solution** is to assume it was the torture scene shown out of chronological order. The compiler of this timeline finds this solution to be the least likely.

 **Day P+1**.Continued events of s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_. Alec is missing from morning briefing. Clary visits Iris for the first time, despite Magnus’s advice the night before. After dark, Simon apologizes to his mom for “last night”; Clary takes some of hair mother’s hair, despite Jace’s caution. In parallel, Alec turns up at Magnus’s.

 **Day P+2.** Conclusion of s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_ events, and beginning of s02e06 _Iron Sisters_. Jace and Isabelle are shown training, with Isabelle having difficulties; later, she’s given yin fen by Aldertree. Alec and Clary visit Iris together, then things go Very Wrong. Simon is caught by his mom munching on a rat; in s02e06 _Iron Sisters_ , Raphael _incanto_ es her to forget. In parallel, Jace and Clary discuss her new rune. Also in s02e06 _Iron Sisters_ , Clary and Isabelle leave for Iron Sisters while it’s still dark in New York, but already day in Idris. This suggests the mission likely stretches into what’s technically **Day P+3**. In parallel, Simon and Maia search for (and find) Luke, and Magnus and Alec have their first date. Kicked out from the Institute by Aldertree, Jace seeks shelter at Magnus’s.

###### WEEK6/WEEK 7/WEEK 8

It is unknown **when episode s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ picks up relative to s02e06 _Iron Sisters_**. On the one hand, news of events at the Citadel only just reached the NYC Institute, suggesting a brief period; on the other, Luke’s sister Cleo had already made her way to Valentine’s hideout, which would require either portals (and therefore, warlocks) or Mundane transportation (likely involving air travel) - which suggests several days to a week. Whether we are now in week 6, 7 or 8 since Clary's birthday depends both on the amount of time that passed between Day 9 and Day W-2 (s01e11 and s01e12), and the amount of time that passed between Day P+2 and Day A (s02e06 and s02e07).

 **Day A**. Events of s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ and some of s02e08 _Love is the Devil_. The episode begins in late afternoon, continues into the night and ends on the morning of **Day A+1**. Cleo finds Valentine; Simon goes out with Maia; Alec and Magnus return from Tokyo. News of events at the Citadel reach the Institute. Isabelle goes in search of yin fen, which culminates (in s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ ) in Raphael intervening. All events relating to Cleo (including Jace’s and Clary’s rescue of the angel Ithuriel) occur on this one night. When Ithuriel leaves, the stormclouds clouds part to show early daylight.

 **Day A+1.** Continued events of s02e08 _Love is the Devil_. Maryse and Max return to the Institute for Max’s rune ceremony; Alec talks Magnus into throwing Max’s party. Valentine kidnaps Madzie and so coerces Iris to help him steal Magnu’s counter-spells book. At night (23:00 is stated), Simon comes clean to Clary and they kiss.

 **Day A+2.** Continuation and culmination of s02e08 _Love is the Devil_. Some time before sunrise, Maryse discover the party’ll be held at Magnus’s. At daylight, Jace and Magnus discuss Alec. After dark, Isabelle seeks Raphael again; events as Max’s party.

 **Day A+3.** Max’s rune ceremony. Maryse reconciles with Jace.

###### WEEK 8/9

It is unknown when **episode s02e09 _Bound by Blood_** begins relative to s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ ; a conversation between Aldertree and Isabelle suggests it’s been less than a week. The episode takes place over a day and its night. Depending on when s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ occurs next to s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ , and s02e09 _Bound by Blood_ next to s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ , s02e09 _Bound by Blood_ (and s02e10 _By the Light of Dawn_ , which continues directly off it) may occur at any point between the tail end of week 7 and early week 9.

 **Episode s02e10 _By the Light of Dawn_ ** picks up directly off s02e09 _Bound by Blood_ , and continues on to the next morning. In total, these two episodes occur over two calendar days, designated **Days S and S+1**. If s02e09 _Bound by Blood_ picks up the day after s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ is concluded, then these are Days A+4 and A+5, accordingly, and conclude the week that had begun in s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen._

 

* * *

 

 **At the time of this meta, the last episode to have aired is s02e16 _Day of Atonement_.** Atonement Day ( _yom kippur_ in Hebrew) is a Jewish holy day (rather too solemn to be a "holiday" in the usual meaning of the word) which, in 2015, occurred on the 23rd of September. Events of this episode occur on the Day and its Eve, that is, 22-23 of September 2015. As the events of s02e11  _Mea Maxima Culpa_ through s02e15 _A Problem of Memory_ account for a minimum of 10 days, **this dates the end of season 02A to early September, and Clary’s eighteenth birthday in s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ to early August or late July 2015.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadowhunters Timeline S01-S02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505460) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar)




End file.
